


Aves de Presa en el bar Coyote

by taniadh



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Coyote Ugly (2000)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Fights, First Kiss, drunk renée montoya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Lo que dice el título. ¿Qué pasaría si una madrugada los caminos de las aves de presa y de las camareras del bar coyote se juntaran en la misma cafetería?
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Aves de Presa en el bar Coyote

—Ese era el último. 

Aún se escucharon algunos golpes más antes de que el resto de aves hicieran caso a la cazadora, quien ya estaba limpiando su ballesta. Ni siquiera le importaba dar la espalda al matón que ya huía en dirección contraria, confiaba en que no volvería a verle a él o a sus amigos en mucho tiempo. 

—¿Me podéis repetir otra vez por qué nos estamos encargando de los matones que perseguían a Harley? — La voz de Dinah se escuchó antes de que ésta revelara su presencia al salir de un almacén contiguo sacudiendo su mano con gestos de dolor. 

—Porque también son los mismos que intentan hacerse con el mando de este barrio para pasar sus drogas. — explicó Renée colocando su propia chaqueta.

Dinah hizo una mueca revisando sus magullados nudillos.

—Ya… aún así duele. Al menos podía haberse quedado a ayudar. 

—¿Aún estás enfadada con ella? —adivinó la detective con diversión en su voz. — Ya te devolvió el coche. 

—Dos meses después, con una rueda pinchada y el depósito vacío. —replicó la cantante frunciendo el ceño. — Y tú no te atrevas a reírte. —amenazó señalando a su compañera de la ballesta sin necesidad de mirarla para saber que ésta ya estaba camuflando su risa en el dorso de su mano. 

—Vamos, sólo estás enfadada porque no has podido cenar. Te invito a desayunar. —propuso Renée con un golpe de su hombro en el de la contraria que acabó por aceptar con un encogimiento de hombros. 

—Vamos, Cazadora. No te voy a esperar todo el día. —No se olvidó de incluir a la tercera del grupo que, una vez más, había dudado si debía unirse o irse por su cuenta. 

—¿Tacos? —preguntó mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a la altura de sus compañeras. 

Dinah ladeó la cabeza pensativa. 

—Mmm no, hoy me apetece algo dulce. Conozco un sitio. 

Una media hora después llegaban a una cafetería abierta 24 horas sin nada que la hiciera destacar de las ciento que había en la ciudad. 

—Hola Romero. —Saludó Dinah con un movimiento de cabeza.

No perdieron tiempo en sentarse en una de las pocas cabinas libres del establecimiento. A Helena le gustaba sentarse junto a la pared para, al menos, tener un lugar protegido del que no tener que preocuparse. Si a alguno de los presentes le extrañó ver a un grupo de tres mujeres con rasguños y puños americanos en las manos e, incluso, una ballesta, nadie dijo nada. Seguramente no fuesen lo más raro que aquellas personas habían visto.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Renée mientras se hacía con el menú del sitio. Helena, mientras, se deshacía de su chaqueta sin perder atención a la conversación. 

—¿Um? —Dinah tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería. — Sí, antes… bueno, por el barrio… —acabó por sacudir la cabeza. — Sí, de antes. —resumió su respuesta sin querer dar explicaciones. A veces le era difícil recordar una vida antes de Roman Sionis y el Black Mask. 

Renée parecía entender la situación y no quiso presionar más a su amiga limitándose a asentir sin levantar la vista del menú. 

—Es un buen sitio. —Helena, por el contrario, intentó animar a Dinah. No le gustaba cuando estaba triste. 

La cantante no pudo evitar una risa al escuchar a Helena. No era un buen sitio y todas lo sabían, pero apreciaba el intento de la contraria y se lo agradeció dando un apretón en su mano por encima de la mesa. 

—Sí. Y debes probar su tarta de canela, la mejor de la zona. 

La sonrisa de Helena se amplió al momento sin poder evitar ese ligero orgullo al saber que había conseguido hacer sonreír al canario.  
No mucho tiempo después, cuando ya todas habían comenzado su desayuno con una mezcla de platos dulces y salados de los que no se arrepentía ninguna, entró un nuevo grupo de mujeres en el lugar. 

De nuevo, nadie se extrañó por ello, ni siquiera cuando su conversación y las consiguientes risas estaban por encima del volumen general. Helena, que desde su sitio, las tenía justo delante, no podía evitar su curiosidad viendo como hablaban de la buena noche que habían tenido mientras se repartían varios fajos de billetes.  
El ceño de Helena se fruncía cada vez más al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Dinah tuvo que morderse el labio ante una imagen tan adorable, si se le ocurriera decir algo sólo recibiría un enfurecido grito de la italoamericana asegurando que “la cazadora no era adorable”. Pero, sinceramente, en ese momento sólo quería hacerle una foto. Lo mismo debía pensar Renée que, al ver a su compañera tan intrigada, tuvo que esconder una risita. 

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —precisamente una de las chicas nuevas, la rubia vestida de rosa, exclamó con entusiasmo llegando a ponerse de pie pidiendo que subiesen el volumen para poder bailar. 

Renée chasqueó la lengua antes de centrarse en su trozo de tarta mientras Dinah sólo rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara. Helena, por su parte, casi parecía a punto de salir corriendo al ver a aquella chica bailando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza entre los ánimos y aplausos de sus amigas. 

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó al fin cuando no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad. 

—Coyotes. —respondió Renéé sin darle más importancia. 

—Oh, ¿otro grupo de vigilantes? —preguntó entusiasmada la cazadora. 

Dinah tuvo que reír negando de nuevo, odiaba romper las ilusiones de su amiga. 

—No. Son camareras en un bar de la zona donde además de servir copas también hacen números de baile sobre la barra. Es todo un espectáculo. 

No se pudo resistir a elevar las cejas varias veces coqueteando mientras bebía de su zumo para camuflar su sonrisa. Conseguir que la intimidante se sonrojara al mínimo comentario se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Y, una vez más, lo había conseguido.

—Oh, entiendo… —dijo tras una pausa y rehuyendo la mirada de la contraria. 

—Déjala en paz. —La reprendió Renéé dándole una patada a Dinah por debajo de la mesa. — No son strippers si es lo que piensas. Sólo es un bar más en el que las camareras bailan, pero nadie se desnuda. 

El ceño de Helena se volvió a fruncir con enfado cuando vio a Dinah desplomada contra su asiento en un ataque de risa por su reacción. Y estaba a punto de protestar y lanzar una amenaza cuando la voz de un hombre se escuchó por encima de la música. 

—Eso es, menéate para mi. 

Por supuesto, el sujeto no dudó en acercarse hasta invadir el espacio personal de la bailarina. Ésta se congeló mirándole molesta mientras sus amigas le increpaban y una de ellas, la morena, llegaba a ponerse de pie en actitud amenazante. 

—Déjala en paz y lárgate por dónde has venido. —dijo una de ellas, también rubia, que parecía la jefa mientras sujetaba del brazo a la morena. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que quiere cuando viene provocando con esa faldita corta? 

Detrás de aquel energúmeno se acercaron dos más con sendas sonrisas lascivas que sólo provocaban repulsión, su único objetivo era intimidar. Algo que consiguieron por un breve instante cuando se miraron entre todas, sin duda sopesando sus opciones ante aquella situación. 

—Creo que te han dicho que te largues y te lleves a tus amigos contigo. 

Dinah fue la que tomó la palabra cuando se crujió los nudillos poniéndose en pie sin necesidad de mirar detrás para saber que el resto de aves la seguía listas para lo que fuera necesario.

—Eh, mirad. Más se apuntan a la fiesta. —dijo aquel hombre dirigiéndose a sus amigos más divertido que intimidado, ayudado también por las risotadas cómplices. 

—Por tu bien vete ahora que aún tienes dientes. —Renée fue más directa cuando tomó posición.

Sólo obtuvo otra risa por respuesta. 

—Pero ¿qué es esto? ¿una reunión de frikis? Sólo queremos pasar un buen rato y ella parece que lo necesita ¿verdad? —terminó sus palabras acercándose del todo a la rubia obligándola a bailar restregándose contra ella. 

Ese fue el límite. Al momento Dinah se lanzó hacia delante dándole un puñetazo alejándole de la chica y lista para seguir con varias patadas. Los amigos del gorila no se hicieron esperar para reaccionar, lo mismo que Helena y Renée que se enfrentaron al mismo. El más alejado de la pelea se vio sorprendido cuando una de las coyotes le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le mandó directamente al suelo. 

No tardaron demasiado en encargarse de ellos. Ni siquiera se podía calificar de pelea. No eran más que unos babosos que jamás habían recibido lo que merecían por sus comentarios y, con apenas un par de puñetazos, habían aprendido la lección. Aún así, Dinah fue un poco más allá cuando inmovilizó al cabecilla retorciendo su brazo en la espalda y, manteniéndolo de rodillas, lo condujo hacia donde estaba la chica que había empezado a bailar. 

—Pídele disculpas. —No dudó en retorcer un poco más el brazo por si acaso necesitaba una motivación extra. 

El hombre sólo podía suplicar que parase, de su nariz corrían dos hilos de sangre que bajaban paralelos al de su ceja partida. Pero, cuando entendió lo que se le pedía toda fanfarronería de la que había presumido antes se había evaporado. 

—Perdón, lo siento mucho. No prete... —hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Dinah volvió a apretar su brazo advirtiéndole antes siquiera de que dijese aquella mentira. — No volverás a vernos nunca más. Lo siento. 

Dinah miró a la otra chica para estar segura de que ésta lo escuchaba y asentía. Entonces, Helena se acercó para ayudarla a arrastrar a aquel personaje y echarlo del local con la misma técnica que usaban los porteros de discoteca. Ni siquiera se molestaron en ver si aterrizaba bien en la acera de la calle donde lo recogieron sus amigos. No le dedicaron más tiempo.

—¿Estáis bien? —La que parecía la jefa se acercó a ellas una vez volvieron a reunirse todas dentro. — Soy Lil, por cierto. ¬—Se presentó. 

—Sí, no hay problema. Yo soy Renée.

—Estamos acostumbradas a tratar con ese tipo de basura. Yo soy Dinah. Y ella —dijo acercando a Helena que aún seguía vigilando la calle en caso de algún ataque sorpresa— es Helena. —La aludida sonrió levemente saludando. 

—Gracias por eso. Estamos acostumbradas a los babosos pero éste nos ha pillado por sorpresa. —explicó Lil.

—Bueno, tampoco os he visto tan indefensas. Buena derecha. —felicitó Dinah a la morena. 

—Gracias. He mejorado mucho con mi control de la ira, pero a veces no queda otra. —dijo orgullosa, con una expresión que Helena aprobó de inmediato haciendo que tanto Dinah como Lil negaran con la cabeza sonriendo al ver a las dos morenas que parecían tener tanto en común. 

—Hey ¿estás bien? 

La pregunta del canario iba dirigida a la tercera chica que faltaba, que se presentó como Cammie, y con la que había comenzado todo. Ésta parecía aún algo impresionada, pero en el momento en el que la atención se centró en ella recuperó su compostura al enderezarse y ofrecer una amplia sonrisa. 

—Sí, tranquila, no sería la primera vez que un imbécil se intenta pasar. —movió la mano restándole importancia. — pero gracias por vuestra ayuda. Seguro que ahora se lo piensan dos veces antes de volver a hacer algo así. 

—Oye, habéis conseguido echar a esos gilipollas y evitar que Rachel tenga que volver a unas charlas. Venid un día al bar, estáis invitadas. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. 

—Oh, no creo que sea nec…

—Por supuesto que iremos, muchas gracias. ¬—interrumpió Dinah la negativa que Helena ya estaba formulando. 

Las coyotes asintieron y tras una breve despedida las aves dieron por terminado su desayuno recogiendo sus cosas para volver a la calle. 

—¿De verdad quieres ir al bar coyote con lo lleno que está siempre? Tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos

—Ah, Montoya… siempre tan responsable. —Dinah pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga acercándola. — Hemos hecho una buena acción y nos han dado una recompensa. Además, tenemos que enseñarle al asesino de la ballesta la maravillosa vida que hay más allá de los asesinatos y la vendetta. ¬—no se privó de pronunciar la última palabra con el acento italiano más impostado del mundo. 

—Te estoy escuchando. ¬—Advirtió Helena a sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido. 

—Lo sé, cariño. Todo forma parte del plan. —respondió el canario mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño final.

Un gesto que, al mismo tiempo que calentó por completo a Helena, también hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna advirtiéndola. Nunca sabía que esperar cuando Dinah sonreía así, y el hecho de que Renée se estuviera riendo a carcajadas tampoco la tranquilizaba demasiado. 

*Una semana después* 

Los rumores no exageraban, la fila para entrar la bar Coyote daba la vuelta a la manzana. Helena esperaba apoyaba en su moto aparcada justo en la puerta del local. Estaba empezando a replantearse toda aquella idea, la idea de estar en un sitio lleno con tanta gente y la música tan alta donde no podría vigilar quien entraba o salía o, directamente, a quien tenía al lado no parecía lo mejor. Renée no tardó en unirse a ella con una expresión en su cara que imitaba a la perfección la de su compañera. 

—¿Tú también te estás echando atrás? —preguntó la detective. 

Helena sólo se encogió de hombros. 

—Quiero entrar pero no me hace ilusión estar en un sitio tan pequeño con tanta gente. No creo que unas copas gratis merezcan la pena.  
Por suerte o por desgracia, Dinah hizo aparición antes de que ambas reunieran más argumentos en contra de aquella noche. 

—¡Aquí estáis! Llevo veinte minutos buscándoos. ¿Vamos? —preguntó algo dubitativa al ver las expresiones de su público. 

—Si no hay más remedio…

—Venga, no dejes que otra pelea con Ellen te estropee la noche. 

—¿Cómo sabes que nos hemos peleado? 

Dinah alzó la ceja con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas. En el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntas habían podido conocerse muy bien. Y las idas y venidas de Renée y Ellen eran el acontecimiento de cada semana.

—Ugh, está bien. Pero no pienso subirme a la barra a hacer ningún numerito, te lo advierto, canario. 

Dinah alzó las manos sin poder evitar reír. 

—Eh, vale, vale, yo no he dicho nada de bailar. Sólo vamos a tomarnos unas copas y pasarlo bien.

Las otras dos aves no parecían tan convencidas del plan pero un momento después ya estaban pasando por la puerta del local sin tener que esperar, como sí hacían todos los demás. Dinah estaba decidida a aprovechar su estatus vip por una noche y nada parecía detenerla.

Helena había estado en bares antes, casi siempre por una misión por lo que se había acostumbrado a lugares más sórdidos o desolados que los que visitaba en sus últimos tiempos desde que conoció a Renée y Dinah. Pero nada la había preparado para lo que vio cuando al fin consiguieron llegar al centro del local y pudieron divisar la barra.  
La gente jaleaba enloquecida ante el baile que Rachel, Cammie, y otra chica más que desconocía estaban siguiendo sobre la barra prendida en llamas. Aquello era una locura. Su lado racional y el sentido común gritaba que aquello era un peligro y que alguien podía salir herido. Pero otra parte de ella, una que gritaba mucho más, sólo podía fijarse en aquellos increíbles movimientos con unos pantalones tan ajustados. Se había olvidado por completo de cualquier actividad motora como bien reflejó al quedarse paralizada con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en las coyotes. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba respirando en esos momentos. 

—¿Ves algo que te guste? 

Sólo el ronroneo de Dinah directamente en su oído la hizo reaccionar. Y casi le provocó un infarto cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba. 

—E-es… bailan muy bien.  
Dinah sólo rió profundamente con aquella respuesta. Por supuesto, la reacción de Helena había sido todo lo que esperaba y más. Estaba costando sacarla de su cascarón, pero la cazadora se iba acostumbrando muy bien a su nueva vida. 

—Ellas también pueden levantar mucho la pierna con pantalones ajustados. 

No pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordarle aquel cumplido que Helena le dedicó cuando se conocieron después de acabar con Sionis. Helena sólo pudo balbucear en respuesta.  
Costó llegar hasta la barra pero usando los afilados codos de Renée para abrir paso, pudieron llegar justo cuando el baile estaba acabando. 

—¡Eh, habéis venido! ¬—exclamó una entusiasmada Cammie cuando las divisó antes de bajar de la barra.¬— ¡Copas gratis por aquí! —gritó para que el resto de sus compañeras la escucharan. 

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de saludos, tampoco es que el volumen de la música invitara a mucha charla. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya tenían delante de ellas una serie de chupitos preparados. Dinah tomó la delantera repartiendo entre las demás y alzando el suyo hacia Lil y Rachel, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la barra. El sitio estaba tan atestado que ni siquiera tenían sitio suficiente para bailar por lo que las copas fueron pasando mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Por suerte, todas estaban bastante entrenadas en ese sentido como para verse afectadas por unos cuantos tragos de más. 

Según fue pasando la noche pudieron cambiarse de sitio hacia uno de los laterales de la barra, no tan expuesto. El alcohol ya empezaba a hacer sus efectos y llegado a un punto no sabía cuál de las dos, si Dinah o Renée, se emocionaba más por cada canción que sonaba en la máquina, pero Helena sólo podía reír ante todo aquello. Aquel sitio era una locura pero mentiría si dijese que no se estaba divirtiendo. Aunque temía que algunos de aquellos bailes podría causarle un infarto en algún momento.  
En un momento dado tuvo que ir al baño, temiendo por su vida cuando casi acabó rodando por las escaleras. Nada que no le hubiera pasado a cualquier persona alguna vez, pero algo inaceptable para la cazadora. Para cuando quiso volver, le costó encontrar a sus amigas, pero cuando ya iba a mitad de camino sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. Su primera reacción fue atacar con un puñetazo, pero, por suerte, en el último momento se detuvo cuando vio que se trataba de Cammie, una de las camareras, que estaba recogiendo los vasos de las mesas y, en realidad, cualquier superficie plana del sitio. 

—Hey, ya pensaba que no ibais a venir. Ha pasado un tiempo. 

—Oh, bueno… es que tenemos mucho trabajo. —se disculpó la morena con cierta torpeza rascando su propia nuca con la incomodidad que siempre sentía cuando hablaba con alguien desconocido. 

La conversación siguió bajo la atenta mirada del canario que, con los codos apoyados en la barra a su espalda no quitaba ojo de aquella escena. Se negaba a etiquetar aquel sentimiento que la recorría con tal intensidad que sólo la permitía apretar con más fuerza la botella de cerveza en su mano.

—No te preocupes, Cammie es la calientabraguetas rusa. Y ni siquiera le van las tías. Sólo se está divirtiendo. 

Una voz a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que se girase para ver a Lil colocando botellas vacías en una caja. 

—¿Qué? No…no es eso. No somos nada, pero no quiero que Helena se haga ilusiones.

La mirada de Lil dejaba claro que no había creído ni una palabra. 

—Oye tú eras la cantante del Black Mask ¿no? — Por un momento Dinah se sobresaltó. No creía que nadie la recordara y su expresión la delató. — Bueno, tengo que estar al tanto de mi competencia. 

Dinah sonrió asintiendo bajando la guardia de nuevo. 

—Sí, claro. 

—Si lo echas de menos sólo tienes que pedirme el micro, yo encantada.  
El canario la miró con incredulidad. 

—¿Y ponerme a cantar encima de la barra? No, aún no he bebido tanto. 

—Bueno, no sería la primera actuación que tenemos por aquí. Y, no hay mejor manera de llamar la atención. —señaló con la cabeza a Helena y Cammie 

¿Sería un plan muy loco? Si Renée no la hubiera abandonado para ir a jugar a los dardos podría pedirle opinión. Miró de nuevo a la cazadora justo para ver como Cammie pasaba una mano por uno de los brazos de Helena mientras ésta parecía que estaba a punto de combustionar. Gruñó replanteándose sus opciones. Dio un último trago a la cerveza y, cuando pasaba Rachel por delante, pidió dos chupitos más. En cuanto el cristal del segundo tocó la madera, Dinah aulló ignorando el ardor de alcohol y, apoyándose en uno de los taburetes, de un salto subió a la barra. 

Al momento los presentes animaron con silbidos y gritos, los numeritos espontáneos no eran algo extraño en el local. Lil sólo pudo reír con una profunda carcajada dirigiéndose hacia la máquina gritándole que eligiera. Dinah se encogió de hombros diciendo que el éxito del lugar, lo que hizo que todo el mundo volviera a gritar. Unos años antes una de las camareras del sitio había conseguido ser cantante o algo parecido, sólo recordaba que durante unos meses hubo una canción que se repetía bastante. Tan sólo con escuchar los primeros acordes, Rachel empezó a animar al público del que ya contaban con plena atención. 

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Aquella voz era única y Helena la conocía muy bien. Aún así, sin poder creerlo, interrumpió la conversación sin perder tiempo en mirar hacia donde se dirigía la atención de todo el mundo. Y tuvo que dar gracias de no estar bebiendo nada en ese momento o no tenía duda alguna de que estaría ahogándose o bañando al que tenía delante cuando lo escupiera.  
Allí mismo, delante de toda aquella multitud se encontraba Dinah subida a la barra cantando. No había tenido oportunidad de verla cantando en el Black Mask, sólo tenía las historias que Harley le contaba, pero ningún relato la habría podido preparar para el aluvión de sensaciones que la asaltaron cuando la vio cantar en directo. 

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Helena quería perder su vista en el balanceo hipnótico de sus caderas, pero eran los ojos avellana de Dinah los que la tenían atrapada, fijos en ella con cada frase. 

Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

Dinah no se estaba guardando nada ayudada también por el alcohol ingerido. Volver a cantar delante de tanto público le daba una sensación de poder que pocas cosas podían igualar, lejos de sentirse expuesta, estaba en su elemento. Y ver como Helena estaba reaccionando a cada uno de sus movimientos la alentaba aún más.  
Llevaban mucho tiempo en aquel juego donde las líneas de la amistad se desdibujaban dejando entrever algo más. Pero demasiado asustada por no fastidiar la primera cosa buena que tenía en mucho tiempo, las aves, lo había dejado pasar. Puede que al día siguiente se arrepintiese de todo aquel numerito, pero ver a alguien más intentando ligar con Helena, aunque ni siquiera fuese en serio, la había hecho reaccionar. 

Helena, por su parte, había olvidado cualquier otra persona a su alrededor. En esos momentos sólo registraba una masa de gente que se interponía entre ella y la mujer más increíble que había conocido nunca. A la que podía llamar amiga y, a la vez, despertaba en ella miles de sentimientos de los que nunca se había creído capaz de sentir. Llevaba meses viviendo en la incertidumbre sin saber cómo actuar. No quería estropear una de las pocas amistades que tenía, tampoco sabía qué podía ofrecer ella en una relación y, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a Dinah se encontraba anhelando tantas cosas que una vez creyó imposibles para alguien como ella, tantas cosas que, una vez pensó, eran incorrectas. Pero allí estaba Dinah subida en una barra de bar cantándole directamente que no tenía ningún sitio donde esconderse. No había forma de malinterpretar algo así. 

Ninguna de las dos escucharon a una más que emocionada, y borracha, Renéé exclamar “¡Esa es mi amiga!” desde el puesto de dardos. 

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin todo eran aplausos y vítores algunos pidiendo otra más, pero la cantante se limitó a agradecer la atención y, con ayuda de Rachel y Lil, bajó de nuevo al suelo. 

—¿Cansada de las aves ahora pruebas suerte con las coyotes? —preguntó Helena escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros sólo para poder controlarse cuando al fin pudo llegar hasta ella. 

Dinah le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. 

—Bueno, no es malo probar otros equipos para variar. Tenemos que aprender a estar con otras compañías ¿no? 

—No sé, no creo que las coyotes puedan seguir nuestra línea de trabajo . — Helena rió agachando la cabeza con cierta timidez cuando cambió de tema. — Has estado sensacional. Nunca había podido escucharte en directo y… bueno, ha sido toda una experiencia. 

Dinah tuvo que volver a reír sin poder evitarlo al ver lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por dedicarle un cumplido sin salirse de lo “estrictamente respetable” y no sonar como una rara sin habilidades sociales cuando era evidente lo mucho que estaba luchando para controlarse. Era adorable. 

—Gracias. Me lo he pasado bien, pero creo que sigo prefiriendo a las aves de presa aunque eso signifique acabar la noche con un montón de moratones y heridas. —Cansada de aguantar aquella tensión que Helena parecía incapaz de romper, se acercó a ella aferrándose a su camiseta. — Además te echaría de menos. No creo que ninguna de las chicas de aquí sepan manejar un arco y flechas como tú. 

Helena sonrió divertida siguiendo el momento cuando, sin pensar, rodeó la cintura de la mujer más baja para acercarla del todo.

—No es un arco. 

Dinah rió entre dientes subiendo los brazos hasta los hombros de la contraria para entrelazar las manos detrás de su cuello. 

—Lo sé. —Susurró contra sus labios. — Es una ballesta.

Helena asintió complacida, nerviosa por aquella nueva situación en la que jamás había estado, pero dejándose llevar por su intuición. 

—Oh, y para que conste, me siguen gustando mucho más tus movimientos en pantalones increíblemente ajustados. 

Esta vez sí que la risa fue compartida, y sólo interrumpida cuando Dinah la atrajo del todo hasta poder atrapar sus labios en el beso que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando ambas.  
Si aquel beso duró mucho o poco ninguna de las dos estaba del todo segura, pues en ese momento desapareció el resto del mundo que no fuera la contraria. Coincidieron cuando, a pesar de los empujones de la gente y la música a todo volumen, sólo se separaron al escuchar a Renéé gritar que era una coyote seguido de un aullido junto con el resto de camareras del bar por detrás de la barra. 

—¿Cómo demonios ha llegado allí? ¿Qué ha pasado? 

—Debimos parar cuando empezaron con los chupitos de tequila. —sugirió Helena con diversión en su voz aún reacia a soltar a Dinah, quien ya estaba sacando el móvil para hacer una foto del momento. 

— Pienso recordarle esto momento toda mi vida. —dijo riendo al ver la pantalla. — Vamos a por nuestro pajarito reconvertido en coyote antes de que se anime a bailar en serio. 

Helena sólo rió con una profunda carcajada encantada de poder entrelazar su mano con la de Dinah para poder atravesar aquel mar de gente e ir a rescatar a Renée.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Es una idea tonta que se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la película de Bar Coyote y que tenía que escribir.


End file.
